


catnap

by passionfruitbowls



Series: lovesquare ficlets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: After another manic week, Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to unwind together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquare ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046569
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an otp prompt list on Tumblr: “person A letting person B sleep in their lap” + “person A kissing person B’s forehead”

Ladybug smiled fondly to herself as she threaded her fingers through Chat Noir’s mop of blonde hair. His eyes were shut tight and one of his arms lay sprawled out across her leg, the other folded neatly on top of his chest. She had never seen him like this before, and as she watched his chest rise and fall slowly with every breath he took, she couldn’t help but feel like there was something about it that made her pulse quicken slightly as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

By now the sky was starting to dim, and the busy bustle of the streets below them had died down. Resting her head on the chimney behind them, she allowed herself to become immersed in the stillness around her and began humming quietly. It was moments like this that she always appreciated the most; where she could relax and forget about the stresses of her everyday life, watching the sun cast a golden light over the rooftops as it set with one of her closest friends beside her. Or, in this case, in her lap. 

Chat Noir suddenly let out a low, rumbling purr as Ladybug scratched one of the sensitive spots behind his ear, and she giggled quietly to herself as she thought of the time she had discovered he could do that during their fight with Prime Queen. The flustered look on his face had been _priceless_. 

After a few moments of silence, he opened one of his eyes slightly and gave her a tired albeit happy grin, which she returned with a wink. This was one of the things she had grown to appreciate about their relationship, how easily they could read one another just through a simple touch or an affectionate look. It was the type of look they reserved especially for each other, the type that often spoke louder than words did.

She gently traced the edge of his mask with her thumb, and he sighed contentedly as he leaned into her touch.   
“You are too kind, my lady,” he murmured before stretching an arm above his head, letting out a yawn as he did so. Ladybug laughed and playfully ruffled his hair.  
“Why thank you, I try.”

Chat then changed positions so that he was now sitting upright, and shifted his head to rest on her shoulder. Immediately she felt his body relax beneath her as he turned his attention to the view ahead of them.  
“This is nice, isn’t it?” She heard him whisper. Smiling, she wrapped both of her arms around his middle and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“Yeah, it is really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
